Wide Awake
by Loliver9182
Summary: "Rob!" Kid Flash screamed as he burst onto the rooftop of Wayne Tower. Robin turned, tears streaking down his face. "I have to KF, I... I can't go on." "Rob, you gotta hold on!" "I am trying to hold on." "I'm dreaming this, aren't I?" Wally's eyes widened and he answered his own question. "I'm wide awake." Robin turned and jumped.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I was feeling sad and I was listening to Wide Awake by Katy Perry and I just thought of the plot. This one has suicide so, T rating. sorry about any OOCness.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Young Justice. If I did, Wally wouldn't have died in the last episode. Also, I don't own the Katy Perry lyrics used**

Robin shivered. He stood on the top of Wayne Tower in full uniform and looked at the pavement below. 78 stories below. Robin thought back a week ago. Batman was wounded, almost dead. He had been shot by Joker on the night Robin had been away on a mission with the Team. Batman had been slashed by the Joker's knifes. Then Batman had escaped the ropes binding him, but had been shot in the chest. The Kevlar would have stopped it, if not for the huge tear over the chest.

_I'm wide awake._

_Robin entered the cave hurt but content. The Team had just got back from a mission in Africa, stopping drugs being smuggled in. Of course it _was_ supposed to be recon only, but Artemis and Kid Flash had been arguing and been heard, giving away the team's postition. Then it had turned into the smugglers blasting at the whole team. Miss Martian had entered after him and immediately frowned. "I can feel negative emotions. They're trying to stop them but they're failing." The Team was on their guard instantly. The door creaked open and Flash stepped in. The Team relaxed, but something looked wrong with Flash. "What's wrong?" Connor asked. Flash didn't respond immediately, but his response was laced with sorrow. "Bearer of bad news I'm afraid. Could everyone except Robin leave? And Connor, _don't_ listen in." Everyone left and Robin looked nervous. "Robin, its Batman. He's been shot and honestly... it's a very bad wound." Robin felt as though a huge chasm had opened beneath him. His heart grew heavy and he cried. He had lost his father once. He didn't want it to happen again._

_I'm wide awake._

Three hours earlier Green Arrow had taken him from Mount Justice to the Watchtower. The two of them had made their way to the medical bay. Batman was hooked up to many machines and Martian Manhunter was attempting to heal him. Manhunter got up and walked over to them. "I think he's going to make it, Robin." Manhunter said.

"Good. You see, Robin, he's going to be fine. Bats will be up and about in no time." Green Arrow said. Robin nodded and sat by Batman's bed for two hours. As he left he heard Green Arrow whisper to Manhunter "I hate lying to that kid."

_I'm wide awake._

So now Robin was on Wayne Tower. Ready to jump. Ready to fall. Ready to end his life. He didn't want to hear that Batman wasn't going to make it. Didn't want to attend the funeral. Didn't want to be without his father and mentor.

_I'm wide awake._

Wally walked into his room in Mount Justice. He saw an envelope with the word Wally written in Dick's handwriting. One letter later Wally was crying. Kaldur walked past and stopped. "Kid Flash, are you alright?"

Wally brushed at the tears and turned to Kaldur. "No, I'm not. Gather the team in the living room." Once the team were gathered Wally read the letter.

_Wally,_

_I can't stand living without Batman. He's not going to make it. I lost my father once and I can't do it again. Tell the League and the Team I'm in a better place. I'll jump at midnight._

_Falling from cloud nine,_

_Crashing from the high._

_I'm letting go tonight,_

_I'm falling from cloud nine._

_-Robin_

M'gann was crying and Connor moved over to put an arm around her shoulders. The clone had tears in his eyes, which was startling. Connor rarely cried, but this was an especially sad time. Robin was like a little brother to everyone. Kaldur and Artemis were crying too. Wally wiped at his tears and said "We have got to find him. I know he'll be in Gotham. We split up and search Gotham. Conner and Artemis, you take left side. Kaldur and M'gann, the right. I'll zoom around looking." The Team suited up and left.

_I'm wide awake._

"Rob!" Kid Flash screamed as he burst onto the rooftop of Wayne Tower. Robin turned, tears streaking down his face. "I have to KF, I... I can't go on."

"Rob, you gotta hold on!"

"I am trying to hold on.

The clock struck twelve, midnight

"I'm dreaming this, aren't I?"

Wally's eyes widened and he answered his own question. "I'm wide awake."

Robin turned and jumped.

_I'm wide awake._

The wind whistled in Robin ears as he fell, eyes shut. He heard screaming, a swirl of liquid and something grab at him. Then he felt impact, and knew nothing.

_I'm wide awake._

Kid Flash watched from the top of Wayne Tower as his team attempted to save Robin. First, Aqualad positioned water below Robin. But Robin fell through, momentum slowed and Miss Martian attempted to grab him with her telekinesis. But she was far from him, and her grip was loose and all she could do was slow him. So Superboy leaped up and caught him about five stories above ground. He landed with Robin cradled in his arms. Kid Flash raced downstairs and he and Artemis joined the group at the same time. . Robin was unconscious, obviously hurt. A few broken bones, maybe. But the main thing was that he was alive.

_I'm wide awake._

Robin woke in the medical bay in the Watchtower, he looked around and Bruce (as he wasn't in his uniform) was in the next bed. He was obviously okay, just sleeping. Robin looked at himself. He was in a hospital gown, but both he and Bruce had sunglasses on. Probably the everything resistant kind that Bruce had designed to stop the team finding out Robin's identity. Bruce awoke and looked over at Dick. "Awake already? Normally takes you a while to get upon school days." Bruce joked. Dick got up and walked slowly over to Bruce. He just hugged him for a long time and Bruce hugged him back. "I... I thought you were going to die." Dick whispered. "So I tried to follow you." Bruce's arms tightened around Dick as he caught his meaning. "Dick... The story's over now, the end. I'm okay and you will be. Now go to sleep."

_I'm wide awake._

The Team opened the door to the medical bay and saw Robin in Batman's bed, both asleep. As one, the Team smiled and slowly backed out, not wanting to disturb Robin and his father.

_The story's over now, the end._

_I'm wide awake  
i'm wide awake_

_I'm wide awake  
Yeah I was in the dark  
I was falling hard  
With an open heart  
I'm wide awake  
How did I read the stars so wrong?  
__I'm wide awake  
And now it's clear to me  
That everything you see  
Ain't always what it seems  
__I'm wide awake_  
Yeah I was dreaming for so long

___Pre-chorus  
I wish I knew then  
What I know now  
Wouldn't dive in  
Wouldn't bow down  
Gravity hurts  
You made it so sweet  
'Till I woke up on  
____On the concrete_

___Chorus  
Falling from cloud nine  
Crashing from the high  
I'm letting go tonight  
Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine_

___I'm wide awake  
Not losing any sleep  
I picked up every piece  
And landed on my feet  
I'm wide awake  
Need nothing to complete myself, no_

_I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I am born again  
Out of the lion's den  
I don't have to pretend  
And it's too late  
The story's over now, the end_

_Pre-chorus_

_Chorus_

_I'm wide awake  
Thunder rumbling  
Castles crumbling  
I'm wide awake  
I am trying to hold on  
I'm wide awake  
God knows that I tried  
Seeing the bright side  
I'm wide awake  
I'm not blind anymore..._

_I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake_

_Chorus_

_Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine (it was out of the blue)_

_I'm crashing from the high  
You know I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go)  
I'm falling from cloud nine_

_I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake_

**A/N There we go. Felt sad but I would never kill Robin off. Him, Wally and M'gann are my top three favourite characters. Please review.**


	2. Author's Note

Hey guys, its Oliver. I'm kinda stuck for ideas at the moment and have decided to give you my story plan:

**Young Brits:**__Not going to be updated until Rise Of Ghost is finished. Planned for four sequels.

**Young Brits: Rise Of Ghost:** Jithu has next two chapters written up as far as I know. He'll give me my notebook with them and I'll write it on Word and upload them. Aiming for about five chapters

**Wide Awake: **Complete. Sequel 'Fireworks' is in my notebook

**Differences: **Can't really see this one going anywhere. May delete.

**Two Trios: **Got writer's block for this. Need ideas for Pokémon. Ash, Dawn and Brock may split from the Golden Trio. What do you think?

**Heroes Of The Worlds: **Have next chapter partially written but have writer's block for this.

Also, as a bonus, I'm writing a new crossover fic in which Sally Jackson is twins with Clark Kent and Percy has regular Kryptonian powers and the water control and is cousins with Connor Kent. Basically The Lightning Thief rewritten using parts of Riordan's book and has Percy with super powers and has Connor along for the ride. Will involve some members of YJ helping out.

Finally I NEED IDEAS! I have writer's block so I need the ideas. Percy and Robin, do the puppy dog eyes.

Percy and Robin: *Does puppy dog eyes*Pweeeeeaaase give Oliver ideas.

Thanks guys. Over and out,

-Oliver


End file.
